Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 January 2016
12:48 hrm? 12:48 I don't support weeaboos. 12:49 So, you know. 12:49 You'll have to fight me at my full power now. 12:49 * Fuzzy Pop hides 12:49 god damn it 12:49 Reeeaaaddddy? 12:49 wai 12:49 * MLG Vocapup is level 99999 12:49 my fulll power 12:50 sHITT 12:50 Ha ha ha ha ha ha 12:50 HA HA HA HA HA HA 12:50 YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT... GAO.... 12:50 HAVEN'T YOU HEARD? 12:50 I'm not the IDIOT. 12:50 YOU ARE. 12:50 I 12:50 AM 12:50 TEMMIE 12:51 ....! 12:51 THIS POWER... 12:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qF-BGHhEpk8 12:51 YOU'RE AN IDIOT IF YOU STILL THINK YOU CAN WIN. 12:51 BAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAA 12:51 I GTG 12:51 Baka, BAKA BAKA BAKA 12:51 shall i go on my phone 12:51 Yes 12:52 tell nobody 12:52 OROKU 12:52 ill delete the search history 12:52 farewell momentarily 12:52 k 12:52 hopefully only momentarily 12:52 Heh heh heh.... 12:52 They CAN'T know I was here. 12:53 If they find out, 12:53 I'll... They'lll..... 12:53 Heh heh heh 12:53 I took a screenshot 12:53 You are ALL IDIOTS, aren't you? 12:53 MY ONE WEAKNESS 12:53 I know you are 12:53 lol it's just dove in diguise 10:30 * Kurraka.Exe looks at MLG Vocapup 10:30 kurr 10:30 wat tha fack 10:30 dont look at koinu 10:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvxzKpMHMTQ 10:31 tEmIe Fl AkE S 10:32 yesss 10:32 cant wake up 10:33 hOI!!! 10:33 im temmie 10:33 tanic 10:33 WAKE ME UP. 10:33 long time no see 10:33 hi 10:33 wake me up plz 10:33 im now a high rank 10:33 so i can 10:33 * Fuzzy Pop wakes up tanic 10:33 cant wake up 10:34 SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 10:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p99DVdZDWzg 10:34 a masterpiece of work. 10:35 "* Golly, this article seems to be quite empty! Maybe you should help the Undertale Wiki by expanding it. 10:35 * Or you could just delete everything. It's not like they can go back and fix it, can they?" 10:35 this wiki's templates are so fucking clever 10:35 ikr 10:36 kurr is at my house 10:36 WAKE ME UP INSIDE 10:36 hes pissing me off 10:37 use magic to get rid of hiim 10:37 magic 10:37 temmie magic 10:37 so do you have a 10:37 temmie-ache? 10:38 overused pun is overused 10:39 dammit 10:39 i wanted the response 10:39 but guess not 10:41 ok 10:47 k 10:47 hOI 10:50 oh my gahd 10:52 wot 10:52 ... fuji chan 10:52 HOLY SHIT THIS SMOKE ALARM IS MAKING ME DEAF 10:58 HOLY 10:58 KOINU GET DOWN 10:58 WHAT 10:58 WHY 10:58 WHERE 10:58 WHO 10:58 WHEN 10:58 HOW 10:59 I GOT THAT IN AN UNSATISFYING ORDER 10:59 KOINU 10:59 NO 10:59 DUNT DIE 11:00 I'M NOT GOING TO 11:00 WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I AM 11:00 hOI!!! 11:00 im temmie 11:01 FNaF is overrated. 11:01 i know 11:01 It's boring. 11:01 anything else we can help you with? 11:01 FNAF sucks. 11:01 I said i fucking know. 11:01 Lol 11:02 Anything else? Beverages? 11:02 Spongebob 11:02 Spongebob... 11:03 okay 11:03 * MLG Vocapup shoves a sponge into a blender 2016 01 09